Cincuenta Sombras Inocentes
by Lokizzporbomer
Summary: Todo va de maravilla, Christian y Anastasia son muy felices a lado de su pequeño hijo Theodore, todo marcha bien hasta que Ana sufre un accidente, dejándola inconsciente, esto es provocado por la envidia y el odio.


Autor desconocido Tu Ana x lokaporbomer Sígueme en Twitter

No soy escritora. (Personajes de James) (Historia de la escritora)

CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INOCENTES qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Cincuenta Sombras Inocentes

Christian, Teddy, Pohebe and Anastasia

30/04/2014

lokaporbomer

Cap 1

Me levante de mi cama aún es temprano, Christian aun duerme, tenia unas ganas de vomitar muy fuerte, corrí como rayo, hacia el baño, abrí la tapa del inodoro, comencé a vomitar mi cena, huevos, con tocino, Christian me ha obligado a comerlo, y no tenía hambre, me limpie y le baje a la palanca Salí del baño, Christian aun duerme, no quiero, que me lleve al doctor, odio ir, en este año llevo 7 veces que voy y no por mi si no por Teddy, me estire, traía la camisa de Christian y mis bragas, me puse su pans, de Christian, camine hacia el tocador y trate de arreglar mi cabello, parezco escoba, poco después entre al baño de la habitación es demasiado grande tiene jacuzzi, bañera, me lave los dientes rápidamente y Salí del baño aun Christian duerme, Salí de la habitación y camine hacia el cuarto de Teddy mi bello hijo, camine hacia su cuna y lo cobije, se había quitado la cobija, solo espero que no se enferme.

Mi pequeño travieso, lo amo tanto, mi pequeño bip, están perfecto, al igual que su padre, ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello color cobrizo.

Salí de la habitación y baje a hacerles el desayuno, es muy grande esta casa las escaleras están hechas de madera fina, color café, al bajar hay una chimenea grande me encanta, por que cuando es navidad la prendemos y comemos malvaviscos mientras contamos historias felices. Camine, hacia la cocina, encendí la estufa y puse un sartén luego, saque unos huevos del refrigerador y tocino, mientras se freía el tocino, puse a funcionar la cafetera, poniéndole café y agua. Poco después le serví el desayudo de Teddy, su cereal con leche y fruta picada, y lo puse en su silla, saque el tocino del sartén y lo serví en un plato, sentí las manos de Christian en mi cintura.

Buenos días nena –me susurra al odio.

Buenos días señor grey –dije -¿quiere una taza de café?

Por favor. –me besa, mi sien.

¿Aun duerme Teddy? -pregunte

Si.

Poco después eche los huevos al sartén, mientras se cocían, saque una taza de la alacena y le serví café a Christian, poco después serví en dos platos los huevos y encima los tocinos, saque del refrigerador el jugo de naranja, me serví un vaso.

Papi –grita Teddy

Voy –dice Christian poniéndose de pie.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer, poco después entra Christian con Teddy, ellos ríen, pero encuentro me ve Teddy trata de zafarse de sus brazos de Christian y quiere que lo cargara.

Mami –dice Teddy.

Hola mi bebe –dije

No mami no –dice Christian

Mami –extiende sus bracitos

Mami no –dice Christian.

Ven papi –le dije a Teddy.

Mami no ya dije.

Comenzó a llorar Teddy, lo sostengo entre brazos y lo abraso dándole besitos, lo senté en su silla y comencé a darle de desayunar, Christian estaba muy pensativo, no quería hablar, últimamente a trabajado mucho y no descansado.

¿Qué le sucede señor Grey? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

No –dice y toma un sorbo de café

No sabía, que preguntarle, no sabía que decir, aun tomamos nuestro desayuno.

He terminado, me tengo que ir a dar una ducha.

Ok –dije

Poco después Teddy y yo terminamos de desayunar y comencé a lavar los platos, sentí las manos de Christian en mi cintura.

Ya me voy señora Grey.

ok –volteo a darle un beso en los labios, admito que huele delicioso.

Christian toma a Teddy entre sus brazos y lo apapacha, verlos tan felices, me hace sentir tan bien, poco después se marcha Christian.

Subí a duchar a Teddy y me duche nos vestimos a Teddy lo vestí con unos pequeños pantalones cortos con sus huaraches pequeños cafés y su camisa color hueso, yo me puse una tanga color negro que me regalo Christian y quería usarla quiero que lo note, me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa de Christian y mis tacones negros, deje a Teddy en su cuarto a ver su televisor, viendo "Bob Esponja" el teléfono me hizo saltar y contesto.

Hola –dije.

Hola Ana soy Grace ¿Cómo estás?

Bien ¿y usted?

Bien ¿y Teddy?

Viendo su televisor.

Qué bien ¿crees poder dejar ir a Teddy al cine?

No estaba segura no quería dejar a Teddy, dios es la primera vez que Teddy se aleja de mi, además es la mama de Christian, ellos cuidaran bien de el.

Si claro –dije.

Qué bien –dice con felicidad – paso por el en 15 minutos, no te preocupes por Christian, ya sabe ya le marque.

De acuerdo.

Adiós.

Adiós –colgué

Mierda me quedare sola, pues iré sola al centro comercial, subí a ver a Teddy y entre a su cuarto.

Cap…2

El comenzaba a dormirse me ve entrar y me sonríe, le acaricie su bello rostro, están bello, mi pequeño bip, camino hacia su closet y busco ropita limpia por si acaso se ensucia tome una pequeña mochilita que estaba en su juguetero y metí su ropita luego baje y metí unos jugos, sonó el timbre de la puerta que me hizo saltar, camine para ir abrir y era la Sra. y el Sr. Grey, los hice pasar en lo que subía por Teddy a su cuarto,((( NO PUEDE SER)))) denme paciencia me va dar un ataque epiléptico, Teddy se había bañado en pintura Verde y mi pinta labios se pinto las manos, quería morirme dios mi bebe hermoso fui rápidamente por la cámara digital y le tome 3 fotos quería que lo viera Christian se va a morir, poco después lo metí a bañar rápidamente, después salimos de la ducha y lo vestí con un pantalón color azul marino y una playera estampada le unte crema a sus bracitos y su rostro le puse una charra que tuviera gorro y sus pequeños Tenis, baje las escaleras y ellos estaban sentados en a sala.

Lo lamento por demorar es que este pequeño travieso se hecho una botella de pintura y tuve que ducharlo.

No te preocupes así son los niños –dice Carrick

Bueno cariño al rato te lo paso a dejar – dice Grace.

Asentí.

Los acompañe hasta la puerta y se marcharon le mire el reloj y son las 12:00, que rápido se pasa el tiempo y aun no lavo el baño de arriba, subí a la recamara de Teddy y levante su ropa sucia, y aun no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, rio como tonta tomo la cámara y comienzo a mirar las fotos de Teddy es un pequeño travieso se la comparto a Christian por Watsapp y pocos segundos me llega un mensaje de Watsapp.

"_y eso nena ¿Qué paso? "_

"_pues que Teddy se hecho una botellita de pintura encima y se acabo mi pinta labios" _

"_hay mi pequeño los amo son lo mejor que me ha pasado"_

"_los amo a los dos"_

"_¿te apetece ir a comer?"_

"_me encantaría ¿paso por ti?"_

"_si alas 2 de la tarde"_

"_ok Te amo"_

"_también te amo nena"_

Me puse como un tomate, lo amo tanto, poco después me puse a lavar el baño saque las cosas del neceser y del cajón del lavabo saque mis toallas higiénicas cepillos de dientes nuevos jabón de baño acondicionadores entre otras cosas, limpie el cajón y metí todas las cosas, luego comencé a lavar el baño lave el retrete la bañera y el jacuzzi, poco después miro mi reloj de mi muñeca y son 1:30 oigo que alguien cierra la puerta de la entraba, bajo para mirar quien era y es Christian me acerco a darle un beso en los labios, me besa profundamente y me susurra al oído.

La deseo tanto señora grey –dice deslizando su mano por las tiras de mi tanga.

Yo también señor grey –dice.

Subimos a la habitación, cerré la puerta.

Por una parte me alegro que se hayan llevado a Teddy este día quiero aprovecharlo –me susurra al oído.

Comenzó a besarme profundamente mientras nos desabrochamos las camisas.

Se ve sexy con esa camisa señora Grey.

Si lo se, usted igual, Te amo y te deseo tanto. –dije comenzaba a excitada.

Me desabotone mi pantalón, estoy en tanga y en sostén, Christian me besa apasionadamente, mientras sus manos pasean por mi cuerpo, le ogro quitar el cinturón y le baje sus pantalones hasta dejarlo en bóxer , le bajo su bóxer hasta dejarlo desnudo …. Y yo sigo bombeo adentro y afuera… adentro…. Afuera.

Te estás tomando las píldoras –dice

Mierda hace como un mes no me las tomo. No se como decirle, que are, pienso por un rato.

No –dije estoy muy excitada.

Se levanta y me mira.

¿Cómo que no? Anastasia -dice furioso

Se me ha olvidado, además tú también debes de cuidarte no solo yo –dije – lo lamento.

Cap. 3

Se acerca y me abraza nos recostamos en la cama y hay un silencio, comienzo a recordar que aproximadamente no e tenido mi periodo, no sé qué pensar, tendré, que ir a checarme, lo abrazo y comienzo a tener sueño.

Me hace despertar su teléfono de Christian, miro el reloj y son las 3:30, dios pues cuanto hemos dormido, Christian se levanta de la cama y busca en su pantalón su celular.

Hola –dice – ¿Qué necesitas Natalia?... no…. iré más tarde…si déjamelo en mi escritorio. –colgó.

¿Natalia? ¿Quién será esta tal Natalia? ¿su nueva asistente? Recordé a Andrea, no la haya despedido, decido preguntar.

¿Quién es Natalia? –pregunte

A mi nueva asistente –dice y comienza a vestir.

¿y Andrea? ¿renuncio?.

No se fue de vacaciones 2 meses.

Ok.

¿quieres ir a comer?

Si –dije

Después de vestirnos salimos de casa para ir a comer algo en un restaurant, bajamos del coche y entramos al restaurante, buscamos mesa y nos sentamos. Aun sigo pensando cuando fue la última vez de mi periodo, ¿y si estoy embarazada? Eso me pone muy feliz y me alegra, poco después llega el mesero y nos toma la orden y Christian nota que estoy distraída y me pregunta.

¿Qué te pasa has estado callada últimamente? ¿Qué te sucede?

No quiero decirle no quiero que lo note, tal vez sea un error y no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

No nada estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada –dije.

Ok mañana ya llega la servidumbre, he contratado nuevo personal.

Mierda! Me hubiera callado por que lo dije, no sé qué hacer soy feliz sin servidumbre, eso odio de él, yo misma quiero limpiar mi casa, me aburro.

No –digo –yo quiero limpiar mi casa tu sabes que lo puedo hacer, además ya estoy bien mi herida a sanado.

No importa no han pasado 3 años y una herida como esa, tarda en cerrar en 3 años.

Quiero trabajar.

Tienes trabajo –dice.

Pff es desconcertante, deprimente eso me aburre llegara la servidumbre mañana tendré, guardaespaldas, chofer y cocinera, poco después llega el mesero y no logro comer mucho deje la mitad del plato, me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar.

Necesito ir al baño –dije y el asiente.

Le pregunte al mesero y me señalo donde está el baño entre rápido y comencé a vomitar los restos de comida, me limpie y poco después me mire al espejo y note que estaba pálida, espere unos minutos para que seme pasara, luego me lave la cara con agua, me seque y Salí, llegue a mi mesa y me sente, Christian ya había terminado de comer.

¿qué te pasa? –me pregunta - ¿te sientes bien?

Si –mentí me duele mucho mi cabeza, tengo nauseas, comienzo a marearme.

Estas muy pálida te llevare al médico –dice y saca su teléfono de subo bolsillo y comienza teclearlo.

Vámonos Christian me siento muy cansada –dije.

Le llama al mesero, para pedirle la cuenta.

Cap. 4

La doctora Green nos esta esperando –dice.

Mejor llévame a casa quiero descansar –dije.

No! Te levare al doctor, que acaso no te importa tu salud.

Christian pago la cuenta y salimos del restaurant, subimos al coche, y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, la doctora Green, nos esperaba.

Buenas tardes Señor y Señora Grey –dice saludándonos de la mano,

Buenas tardes –dice Christian.

Hola doctora –digo.

Pasen por favor –dice.

Entramos al consultorio donde toman muestras de sangre y hacen análisis de cualquier enfermedad, la doctora amarra mi antebrazo (parte del codo) y altera mi vena para sacarme sangre y meterla a un frasquito, poco después comienza a revisarme mi garganta mis oídos mi corazón.

Señora Grey usted está sana solo necesito ver los análisis de sangre y se los mandare mañana al señor Grey lo que necesito es que coma mucho tome líquidos.

De acuerdo –dije.

Christian había exagerado yo estoy perfectamente bien no se por qué hizo esto, me inquieta. Me mira, furioso.

Eso es todo –dice la doctora.

Muchas gracias doctora –dice Christian.

Nos retiramos Christian se había ido al trabajo tenía una junta muy importante yo le había insistido que quedara pero se negó, me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro, entre a casa y decidí ir a recostarme un ratito necesito descansar me sentía agotada, me quite mi ropa y me puse mi pijama y me hundí en mis cobijas.

Mi teléfono me hizo despertarme era la mama de Christian diciéndome que me traía a Teddy, me levante de la cama y baje, para tomar un zumo de naranja, tenía tanta sed, estaba esperando la llamada de la señora Grey, poco después me llamo diciéndome que ya estaban afuera esperando, abrí la puerta y recibí a Teddy el duerme, tiene olor a caramelo y a palomita, me despedí de ellos y subí a acostar a Teddy en su cama, le quite su ropa y le puse su pijama, lo cobije y encendí su lámpara, cerré la puerta tras de mi, de pronto me dio mucha hambre y decidí ir a hacerme un sándwich de atún y un licuado de fresa, subí a mi recamara y me senté en mi cama encendí el televisor, poco después de terminar de comer baje el plato y el vaso, y después me subí, fui a su cuarto de Teddy para ver si estaba bien, luego me encerré en mi cuarto y sonó el teléfono y conteste.

Hola.

Hola Ana soy Kate ¿Cómo estas amiga? –dice

Bien y tu nena –dije

Pues bien, aquí con mi barriga, que te puedo decir, te extraño – dice

Yo también.

Por cierto mañana habrá comida familiar, bueno no familiar por que vendrán algunos amigos –dice

Como siempre una de las últimas en enterarme, eso me enoja.

Qué bien –dije desanimada.

No sabias verdad.

No.

Le dije a Christian que te dijera –dice.

Pues se le a deber olvidado a tenido mucho trabajo últimamente –dije

Bueno nena los espero a ti y a Teddy Christian me ha avisado que no ira.

Ok te quiero amiga –dije.

Yo también a otra cosa, será en el departamento de Eliot te envió la dirección por mensaje –dice.

Ok bye –dije.

Bye –cuelgo.

Espere a que llegara Christian pero me gano el sueño y decidí irme a la cama y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante Christian aun duerme, Salí de la habitación y camine hacia el cuarto de Teddy el ya estaba despierto, estaba jugando con sus cochecitos al verme corrió a abrazarme y me pidió que lo llevara al baño, poco después salimos del baño y bajamos a desayunar, le serví a Teddy de desayunar, y yo comí de su cereal tenía unas ganas de comerlo, le hice de desayunar a Christian unos sándwiches y puse a funcionar la cafetera, oí entrar a Christian agarro a Teddy a besos y luego se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

Cap..5

Te amo –me susurra al oído.

Yo también –le di un beso en los labios.

Nos pusimos a desayunar, pero yo aun sigo molesta de que no me aviso de la comida y porque no nos acompañara.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que había una comida hoy? –dije molesta

Lo siento se me olvido –dice y toma un sorbo de su café.

¿y no iras? –dije

No tengo mucho trabajo.

Ok. –digo desanimada

Después Christian se levanta y se sube a duchar, terminamos Teddy y yo de desayunar, levante los platos y comencé a lavarlos, limpie la barra de la cocina, luego me subí con Teddy y camine hacia su cuarto prepare ropita limpia para bañarlo, le encendí el televisor en el programa de niños, Salí y camine hacia mi cuarto y prepare mi ropa limpia, Christian estaba saliendo de bañarse, poco después oí que tocaron el timbre baje, y camine hacia la puerta.

Una señora, delgada alta piel de color moreno, me ve de arriba hacia abajo.

Buenos días señora se encuentra el Señor Grey –dice

¿Quién es usted? –pregunte

Soy una nueva empleada –dice.

¿Qué? ¿Nueva Empleada? Porque Christian nunca me dijo nada, Oigo a Christian que dice por atrás.

Hazla pasar nena –dice Christian.

Obedecí, ella entro y cerré la puerta.

Bueno días Señor Grey –dice.

Buenos días señora ¿Cómo se llama?

Alma.

Amor te presento a alma será la que hará los deberes de la casa –dice Christian.

Mucho gusto señora –dije sonriendo.

Ella es mi esposa –dice Christian –ella estará todo el día, usted se podrá retirar por la tarde.

Ok señor Grey.

Papi –Grita Teddy desde arriba.

Ha y el que oye haya arriba es mi pequeño Theodore más conocido como Teddy.-dice Christian.

Ok espero cuidarlo algún día señor Grey. –sonríe fingidamente.

No hará falta –dije

Esa señora me da muy mala espina, me ve como un bicho raro.

No se preocupe señora yo soy pedagoga –dice con una sonrisa fingida.

Si muchas Gracias.

Le mostrare la casa señora –dice Christian.

Christian le mostro la casa le dio las llaves de toda la casa, no me agrada la señora, poco después se retira Christian y yo subo a bañarme, cierro la puerta con seguro, y le enciendo el televisor a Teddy, me metí al baño y me quite mi ropa, encendí la regadera y me metí a bañar me lave mi cabello, tome de su colonia de Christian, me lave mi cuerpo y Salí de la bañera me puse mi bata de baño y Salí del baño, mi cuarto ya estaba recogido, hacia frio y los ventanales estaban abiertos, corrí a buscar a Teddy, estaba muy nerviosa , baje rápidamente para buscar a Teddy el estaba en la cocina, lo abrase y le di muchos besos, sentía que me moría, se pudo a ver caído o asomado mucho por los ventanales, estaba muy enojada, quiero ahorcar a la señora, subo y busco a la señora.

Señora –dije respire –jamás en su vida deje los ventanales abiertos, no sabe el susto que me acaba de causar.

Lo siento señora –dice –le he enseñado a Teddy a no asomarse a la ventana.

De todas maneras, por favor no haga eso, ¿no eso indico eso mi esposo?

No –dice.

Ok yo hablo al rato con él.

Camine hacia mi recamara, cerré los ventanales y comencé a vestirme poniéndome unos vaqueros pegados una blusa color gris, con mis tacones grises, decido llamarle a Christian en su celular.

Hola nena ¿pasa algo? –dice Christian.

Hola Christian, no nada –dije.

Hola nena, ya me llamo la doctora nos espera a las 2 de la tarde, paso por ti.

Si –dije.

¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta.

Nada al rato te cuento.

De acuerdo, por cierto y tu teléfono te he estado marcando y está fuera de servicio.

Cap..6

Lo e perdido.

Ok te compro uno hoy –dice. – nos vemos en un rato.

Ok –colgué.

Dieron las 3 de las tarde y como siempre Christian tan puntual, nos subimos al coche, y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Me puedes decir por qué estas tan callada –dice preocupado.

Tengo miedo –dije y comenzaba a salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

¿Por qué? –pregunto.

Cuando Salí del baño, los ventanales estaba abiertos.

Christian me mira sorprendido, en su cara veía miedo, y se peguntara quien los abrió.

Como que estaban abiertos.

Si.

Anastasia se pudo a ver caído Teddy.

Perdón yo sé el peligro que corre Teddy, si los ventanales están abiertos, fue tu empleada la que los abrió.

Logro ver en sus ojos lo asustado que estaba.

Y la muy sínica de tu empleada que le enseño que no se acerque tanto, por favor es un bebe.

Aun no se me baja el coraje, quiero ahorcarla.

Hablamos en casa. –dice.

Hablaras con ella conmigo no yo ya te explique

No dice nada, estuvimos callados todo el camino hasta llegar al hospital. Poco después llegamos la doctora Green no estaba esperando, espero no tener alguna enfermedad grave, eso me angustia. La doctora Green no hace pasar a su consultorio.

Pueden sentarse. –dice, al sentarse.

Me angustia al sacar el sobre, de aquellos análisis, los mira, se quita las gafas.

Les tengo 2 noticas buenas –dice sonriéndonos.

¿Cuáles? –pregunto desesperada.

Bueno la primera, usted está perfectamente en estado de salud –dice.

¿y la segunda? –pregunta Christian desesperado

Pues que serán padres –dice con una sonrisa –muchas felicidades.

Los 2 nos quedamos callados, ¿embarazados?, impactados por la notica, la doctora Green nos pregunta.

¿no están alegres por la noticia?

Santa vaca!

Si claro solo que nos callo de sorpresa.

Si lo lamento, la verdad nunca pensé que estuviera embarazada. –dije.

La doctora Green, me mando acido fólico, vitaminas y que me alimentara bien, nos dijo, cuanto aproximadamente, llevo, de embarazo, poco después salimos del consultorio, pero no podía creer lo que había oído, Christian me abraza y me besa, el está muy feliz por la noticia, y eso me alegra.

Christian me pasa a dejar al departamento de Kate, le rogado para que se quede con nosotros pero el insiste que tiene mucho trabajo, enojada por que no se queda me niego a besarlo, el me sonríe, le da un beso a Teddy y se va.

Sin saber en qué departamento vive Kate, decido llamarla, me abre la puerta de abajo y me dice que el piso 10, entro departamento A-1y me dirijo al elevador, aprieto piso 10. Poco después estábamos en el piso y comencé a buscar el departamento y estaba hasta el fondo, toco el timbre y me abre, Elliot.

Hola Ana ¿Cómo estás? –me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Bien Gracias y ¿tu?.

Bien –dice –pasa, Kate está en la sala

Hola Teddy. –dice Elliot y lo carga.

me quede impresiona, impactada, están lindo su departamento, al entrar vi su sala sus cuartos todas su paredes de blanco una lámpara en el techo que alumbra Wow! Ventanales hasta el piso.

Nena ¿Cómo estas? –dice Kate, su pancita cada vez mas grande.

Hola nena bien y ¿tu? –dije acercándome

Pues ya ves cada día más barrigona-dice sonriendo.

Siéntate. –dice.

Me senté y note que los ventanales estaban abiertos.

¿crees que pueda cerrar tus ventanales? –dije.

Si claro –dice.

Cap...7

Me levante a cerrarlos, luego me acerco a sentarme, a lado de Kate, comenzó a contarme, lo que ha pasado durante estos meses que no la e visto, miro para ver donde esta Teddy y esta con José, él le ha prestado su teléfono, el juega feliz, sonriente, le puse atención a Kate, luego le conté mis cosas no muchas ella se puso muy alegre al saber que estaba embarazada, poco después ella me dice que se la había olvidado comprar los vinos y me he ofrecido ir a comprarlos, ella encantada, toma su bolsa, queriéndome dar, dinero, me niego, le digo a Teddy que me acompañe, Mierda! No traigo carro, José se ha ofrecido a llevarnos.

Bajamos y nos subimos a su Jeep de José, es de color negro muy bonito al subirnos no te un olor desagradable a cigarros. Estamos afuera del comercial, entramos al súper.

Buscare los vinos –dice José.

De acuerdo, llevare a Teddy a dar unas vueltas por el súper nos vemos en 10 minutos.

Ok –dice y se va.

Caminamos hacia el pasillo de lácteos, y le compre a Teddy, un yogurt, mientras caminamos, aun muchacho se le cae sus productos, me acerque y lo ayude.

Muchas gracias –dice sonriéndome.

No puedo negar que él es atractivo, ojos verdes cabello castaño claro, iba vestido de unos vaqueros y una camiseta negras.

De nada –sonrió.

¿eres de por aquí? –pregunta.

Si –sonrió.

Qué bien –me guiño el ojo.

Me tengo que ir –dije

Si claro y gracias de nuevo.

Asentí y recordé que José me esperaba, cargué a Teddy y camine rápido, el me esperaba en la caja, para pagar.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

Lo siento lo había olvidado.

Salimos del súper y nos dirigimos hacia el coche de José, poco después, llegamos a la casa de Kate no te que ya habían llegado el señor y la señora grey, Teddy se había, quedado dormido, José me ha prestado su chaqueta, para cobijarlo, venia sudando, note que comenzaba a llover, me baje de su carro y corrí hacia la entrada, y toque su timbre de Kate, me abrió y espere a que José, el cerraba su coche y bajo e vino, entro pero estaba mojado, nos dirigimos hacia el elevador, poco después llegamos hasta su departamento toque el timbre y me abrió, la señora Grace.

Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? –dice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

bien –dije, sonriéndole.

Estas muy fría, cariño y mojada, te presto mi chaqueta

No hace falta mama se la presto yo –dice Christian.

Dios! Christian aquí que hace, no que tenía mucho trabajo, lo noto molesto, se acerca y me pone su chaqueta Tiene 1 abrigo y una chaqueta.

Quiero hablar contigo, vamos a la cocina –me susurra al oído.

No! Habrá problemas, se da cuenta de la chaqueta de José y se quita la que trae, me quita la chaqueta de José con la que cubro a Teddy y me pone su abrigo para cobijar a Teddy y le da su chaqueta a José.

Hola Ana –dice el papa de Christian

Hola señor Grey.

Préstame a Teddy lo llevare a que se recueste un poco. –dice Carrick

Se lo doy, y me dirijo, hacia la cocina, estoy muy molesta primero me deja sola y ahora viene.

¿Qué Sucede? –digo.

Me puedes explicar ¿Dónde estabas?

Fui al centro comercial.

Pasa su mano, por su cabello y se lo molesto que esta, al igual que yo, me acerco y le doy un beso.

Te perdono –dije sonriendo.

El me dedica una sonrisa, y se acerca a besarme de nuevo y siento que sus manos entran dentro de mi pantalón, pasan sus dedos sobre el cordon de mi tanga.

Muero por follarte – me susurra al oído.

Cap..8

Te amo –dije.

Yo también vamos, voy ir a ver a Teddy.

Ok.

Salimos y todos platican, poco después nos sentamos en el comedor, es impresionante su gran mesa de madera y sus 12 silla al igual, Christian aun no regresa, fue a ver a Teddy, no puede ser José se va a sentar alado mío Christian se va a enfadar.

¿Cómo has estado? –me pregunta José.

Bien y ¿tu?

Bien con mucho trabajo.

Qué bien –dije.

Poco después Christian entra con Teddy llora, me acerco y lo cargo.

¿Por qué lloras amor? –le doy un besito.

El deja de llorar, al tenerlo entre mis brazos, lo recuesto entre mis brazos y comienzo a arrullarlo y comenzaba a quedarse dormido me senté aun lado de Christian, y nos empezaron a servir vino blanco a todos, después la comida, le tome un traguito al vino.

No tomes, te puede hacer daño –dice Christian

Lo siento. –sonrió.

Después de un rato se levanta de la mesa y dice:

Querida familia y amigos –dice y se levanta de la mesa, tomando una copa de vino.

Todos lo miran y le ponen atención.

Mi querida esposa y yo, seremos padres de nuevo.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, se levantaron a felicitarnos, entre risas y lagrimas estábamos muy, comenzamos a comer poco después, Teddy se despertó, trate de darle de comer, pero no quiere.

Después de que charlamos un buen rato, nos despedimos, jose estaba muy serio y me acerco a el.

Hola –dije

Hola.

¿Por qué tan serio?

No se.

¿te pasa algo?

No. –me da un abrazo inesperado y me susurra al oído –te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, se feliz.

Muchas gracias.

Nena ¿nos vemos? –dice Christian.

Me suelta José y me despido de el de un beso en la mejilla.

Cuídate, te quiero –le dedico una sonrisa.

El asiente, he notado su dolor, y me siento muy mal por eso, no entendía por que lloraba, Christian traía Teddy ente brazos, poco después, nos despedimos de su familia y de sus amigos.

Salimos de su departamento de Kate y subimos en el coche, Christian le dio su teléfono a Teddy con sus auriculares, mientras él jugaba la cual no escuchaba.

¿te pasa algo? –pregunte.

No. –dice en tono cortante.

Poco después, llegamos a casa, entramos, aun era temprano.

Mami tengo hambre –dice Teddy.

Me lo lleve a la cocina y recordé que deje el yogurt que compre en su carro de José, en el refrigerador había un plato de verdura y una pieza de pollo, lo calenté y lo senté en su silla, poco después se lo serví, todo estaba limpio, mi vida será muy aburrida.

Papi –dice Teddy.

Qué bueno que está comiendo –dice -¿a quién se ha de parecer?

Rio, observo a Teddy, yo estaba muy satisfecha, había comido mucho. Poco tiempo después nos subimos llevamos a Teddy a su cuarto, le puse una película y su pijama.

Salimos de su cuarto cerramos la puerta, y Christian me toma de la mano hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, cierra la puerta.

Cap…..9

Te amo –me susurra al oído –quiero jugar un rato.

me gusta, comienzo a excitarme, lo quiero lo necesito.

Te amo y te necesito –digo.

Después de a verme hecho el amor, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Es martes por la mañana me levante y Christian ya no estaba, había una nota en su almohada y dice:

_Hola nena._

_Espero que hayas dormido bien, pase una maravillosa noche, te amo._

_Estaré unos días fuera, cuida a Teddy y a nuestro bebe te amo._

_Te llamare._

Eso me deprimía, se fue muy temprano, mire el reloj y eran las 6:00 de la mañana, aun es temprano, me levante me puse una playera y su pijama de Christian luego fui al baño, poco después Salí y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Teddy, el aun duerme, lo cargué, tratando de que no se despertara y lo lleve a mi cuarto.

El sol tocaba mi cara, mire mi reloj, son las 10:00 Teddy aun duerme, lo acaricie por un rato, lo miraba, mi pequeño bip tan bello, tan perfecto, su cabello color cobrizo. Le di un beso en su mejilla y me levante.

Hola mami –dice Teddy.

Hola amor.

Baño, pis –dice.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al baño, después salimos y bajamos, iba a preparar el desayuno, pero ya estaba la señora Jones.

Buenos días señora Grey –sonríe.

Buenos días.

¿Les preparo algo de desayunar?

Si por favor –dije.

¿el señor Grey no bajara a desayunar? –pregunta.

Se fue de viaje.

Ok.

Buenos días, señora Grey. –dice Alma.

Buenos días alma. –sonrió –te quiero presentar a la señora jones, ella se encarga de la cocina.

Se saludan de la mano.

Me retiro señora. –dice.

Suena el teléfono, me levante para ir a contestar, pero contesto alma, pocos segundos después cuelga, me acerque a preguntarle, ella me gano y me dijo:

Número equivocado señora –dice.

Ok muchas Gracias –dije

Me senté a desayunar y a darle a Teddy.

Papi donde esta –dice, Teddy.

Está trabajando bebe.

Después de terminar de desayunar nos duchamos Teddy y yo, decidimos ir al centro comercial a comer un helado, tome mis llaves y Salí, se me había olvidado que Taylor ya había llegado y nuestros guarda espaldas de Teddy y míos, Christian había exagerado, no necesitamos estamos bien, al salir Taylor estaba lavando el coche.

Ira a algún lado señora –pregunta.

Si. –dije.

Suba señora yo la llevo, solo déjeme llamar a los nuevos guardas espaldas, tomas y Jonás.

Ok.

Subí al carro y espere, en cuestión de segundos subieron los tres, poco después llegamos al centro comercial, bajamos, Teddy y yo y nos metimos hacia la paletería, los guarda espaldas iban detrás de nosotros, todos los clientes del centro, nos miraban extraño, Christian nunca me lo perdonara.

Tómense el día chicos se los pagare –dije.

Cap..10

Sonrieron y me miraron con alegría.

Señora tenemos órdenes de Taylor. –dice tomas.

El es moreno trae un traje color gris usa lentes.

Taylor no es el jefe –dije –yo soy la esposa del señor Grey.

De acuerdo señora.

Ellos se marchan Teddy y yo nos compramos unos helados, había mucha gente por el calor que hacía, ahí estaba aquel muchacho que lo vi en el súper ayer, el no se da cuenta que lo observo, poco después de terminar, me dirijo hacia la puerta detrás no quiero que me vea Taylor, tome un Taxi, que me condujera hasta el departamento de Kate, quería llamarle pero no tengo teléfono, lo que mas me extraña es que Teddy no hiciera travesuras, poco después llegue al departamento de Kate, mire el reloj y son 2:00 que rápido se me va el tiempo, Kate me abrió la puerta y entre subí por el elevador hasta su departamento, toque la puerta y me abrió.

Hola nena –dice.

Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Bien pasen.

Hola Teddy.-dice Kate saludándolo, le da un beso en su mejilla.

¿quieres que pida algo para comer? –dice. –estoy hambrienta.

Si claro –dije.

Pediré comida china –dice sonriéndome -¿Qué quieres?

Lo que tu vayas a pedir.

Tomó el teléfono y llamo a un restaurant chino muy cercas de aquí, pide lo que vamos a comer, da su dirección y cuelga.

No sabes cuánto deseaba que vinieras –dice con alegría.

Te quiero –le dije.

40 minutos llego la comida china Kate le abrió la puerta para que subieran a entregárnosla, el muchacho llego con la comida no la entrego pago Kate y se marcho el muchacho.

Poco después comenzamos a comer los 3, charlábamos, de lo que nos ha pasado, momentos inolvidables, Kate y yo planeábamos ir este fin de semana al centro comercial para comprar más ropita de bebe, ella no pesaba hacerle un Baby Shower, a ella no le agradan ese tipo de fiestas, además tiene demasiada ropa para su hija.

Poco después de acabar tocaban la puerta, Kate contesto.

¿Quién es? –pregunto

Buenas tardes señorita ¿no está ahí la señora Grey? – dice –soy Taylor su chofer.

Kate me mira.

¿Qué le digo? –dice Kate.

Que no estoy aquí.

No Taylor para acá no ha venido pero si llego a verla lo llamo.

Gracias señorita.

Kate me mira feo.

Lo siento es que Christian es poco exagerado me puso guarda espalda y no me gusta.

No te preocupes en ocasiones Eliot es así.

Charlamos por un ben rato mas, mire a Teddy y se había quedado dormido en su sofá, poco después suena el celular de Kate, ella contesta ella.

Hola amor ¿Qué paso? –pregunta ella –no está aquí… ya vino Taylor…..ok…..te amo…adiós.

Hay Ana ya llamo Christian a Eliot para preguntarme si no estás aquí, y le dije que no.

Esto se está volviendo un caos.

Kate entiéndeme no quiero estar rodeada no agás caso –dije esa no era yo pero necesito un poco de libertad.

Solo a pasado un día o menos del día y no soportaría que los guarda espaldas, poco después el teléfono de Kate.

Hola –dice Kate.-hola Christian ¿Cómo estás?... ok… pues aquí no avenido…..tu eres la tercera persona que me pregunta por ella…tranquilo ella va a parecer….ya sabes cómo es ella no acata muy bien las reglas….ok…cuídate… adiós – cuelga.

Genial me había buscado un gran problema.

Cap…11.

Nena no es por correrte es mejor que te vayas, Christian ha llamado a medio estado para buscarte –dice.

Ok –me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Toma – meda las llaves de su camioneta.

Gracias mañana te la trae Taylor. –dije –si es que Christian le sigue dando trabajo. –sonrió.

Eres una traviesa –dice.

Tome a Teddy, entre mis brazos y me dirigí hacia la salida me despedí de Kate, camine hacia el elevador y entre, poco después estaba en la planta más baja, Salí del edificio de Kate y camine hacia el estacionamiento, busque rápidamente su camioneta, la encontré, subí a Teddy en el asiento de atrás lo recosté cerré la puerta y me subí en el asiento Trasero.

Poco después llegue a casa, saque a Teddy y entre, la señora Jones, estaba sentada.

Señora Grey, estábamos preocupados por usted –dice.

Aquí estoy.

El señor Grey la a estado marcando a su celular y lo trae apagado.

No tengo celular se me ha perdido. –dije.

Mire el reloj y son 6:40, subí a Teddy a su cuarto le puse su pijama y Salí, camine hacia mi cuarto tome el teléfono para marcarle a Christian pero estaba apagado, me metí a bañar quería, relajarme, me lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo, tome la esencia de Christian y me frote sobre mi cuello, poco después Salí, me puse mi pijama, baje para tomarme un yogurt.

Buenas noches señora Grey –dice Taylor recargado en la puerta.

Hola Taylor –dije.

No sabe cuán preocupados estábamos. –dice –acaba de provocar 2 despidos.

Sorprendida por lo que dijo, quería explicarle y que no corriera a aquellos muchachos han sido muy buenos.

Lo lamento Taylor,-añadí – hablare con mi esposo.

Si, señora, espero que lo pueda arreglar.

Taylor se despidió y se marcho. Me sentía culpable por lo sucedido en la tarde, tome de nuevo el teléfono para llamarle a Christian pero lo trae apagado su celular, después de intentar varias veces, me doy por vencida y decido irme a la cama, quedándome profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol tocan mi rostro, me volteo para el lado de Christian, abrazo la su almohada, abrí mis ojos, OH! Christian esta sentado en un silla tomándose un zumo de de naranja.

No que regresabas en unos días, amor –dije sonriéndole.

El no me contestaba solo me observaba, parecía furioso, me senté en la cama y le pregunte:

¿Qué te pasa?

Y todavía lo preguntas –dice en tono furioso –no sabes cuan preocupado estaba.

No me paso nada, solo fuimos a dar la vuelta Teddy y yo –dije- no nos paso nada..

Tenias muchas nauseas, puse mis manos sobre mi boca, me levante de la cama y corrí hacia el baño, abrí el inodoro, comencé a vomitar, tenía un asco, sentí a Christian detrás de mi sostenía mi cabello, me dio papel higiénico, me limpie mi boca y le baje a la palanca.

¿te sientes bien? –pregunta preocupado.

Si –respondí.

¿Qué cenaste ayer? –pregunta.

Mierda! Solo un yogurt, me va a regañar, no tenía mucha hambre ayer y solo tome un yogurt

Solo un yogurt.

El estaba furioso, sale del baño. Sale del cuarto azotando la puerta, lo seguí. Baje, no quería que estuviera molesto.

Taylor –Grita Christian.

Taylor, no responde, noto en su mirada lo furioso que esta, pasa sus manos sobre su cabeza y esta desesperado.

¡TAYLOR! –grita.

¿Qué necesita señor Grey?

¡Donde está la Señora Jones!

Esta en la cocina.

Digame señor Grey –dice saliendo de la cocina.

No le di indicaciones que….. –lo interrumpí

Si no cene es porque había comido afuera Christian, si deja de exagerar.

No te metas anastasia, si yo contrato servidumbre es porque les pago para que me trabajen.

¡Si me meto porque yo soy la culpable de todo, no tienes porque regañarla yo llegue muy tarde ayer, la señora Jones no tiene la culpa! –digo en tono fuerte.

No diga mentiras señora, -añade la señora Jones – ella llego aquí cerca de las 6:30, tomo el teléfono para marcarle a usted y al parecer usted no contestaba o traía apagado su teléfono, yo tengo la culpa por que no le ofrecí nada.

Como dije yo acababa de cenar afueras.

Cap…12

Esto se había convertido en un caos, yo tengo la culpa.

Quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir y me van a obedecer a mi aquel que no lo haga será despedido, Taylor avísale a Sawyer que me espere en mi oficina en 30 minutos –dice y me mira –necesito hablar contigo.

Yo no tengo que hablar contigo Christian ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

Camino hacia las escaleras y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de Teddy, el ya se había levantado.

Mami baño –dice

Lo lleve al baño, poco después salimos Christian estaba parado afuera del baño, se acerco a Teddy y hizo que la señora jones se lo llevara a desayunar, ella lo obedeció y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra recamara, cerró la puerta.

Lo siento –dije.

Te amo y no sabias la angustia que me hiciste pasar ayer.

Lo siento, no medí la consecuencias.

Me acerqu a besarlo, el tenia su cabello húmedo, olía tan delicioso, me encanta, comienzo aquietarle la corbata y a desabotonar, pero él me detiene.

Nena que te parece si lo dejamos para la noche-dice

No te extraño –dije.

Le desabotone su pantalón, y el me quito mi pijama, me empujo hacia la cama y comenzó a besarme, se quito los calzoncillos y me rompió mis bragas.

No! Christian -dije furiosa –me estoy quedando sin ropa interior por tu culpa.

Te compro una montaña de bragas de lo que tú quieras –me susurra al oído.

Me comenzó a besar mis pezones, jadeo, luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, sentí su penetración profunda, y comenzó a penetrarme fuertemente, jadeo. Comencé a besar su cuello, me besa profundamente.

Me tengo que ir nena. –me susurra al oído.

No por favor quédate, te lo ruego solo por hoy –dije rogándole

Nena tengo una junta, muy importante.

Por favor –dije.

El aun seguí dentro de mí, no quería que se fuera.

Tengo que regresar a chicago hoy.

Ok –dije, tristemente.

Se levanta y comienza a vestirse, ago. Lo mismo busco una tanga súper atractiva, me la pongo.

Se te ve muy bien nena –dice.

Casi no me gustaban, pero me la tenía que poner porque Christian rompió todas mis bragas y ahora tengo puras tangas que me habían regalado, en mi despedida de soltera, y no me las había puesto.

Es lo único que me queda, puras tangas –dije.

Me dio su tarjeta.

Ten nena cómprate ropa interior y algo atractivo para mí.

Sonreí, me puse unos jeans pegaditos una blusa color negro, y unos tacones negros.

Ok –dije.

Bajamos juntos hacia la cocina Teddy ya había acabado de desayunar, Christian lo agarro a besos, lo abrazo le hizo, cosquillas, es hermoso verlos reírlos amo.

Mami, papi amo –dice Teddy.

Los dos comenzamos a hacerle cosquillas y comenzamos a besarlo.

Ya mami, ya papi –Dice Teddy.

Los tres estábamos felices, dejamos a Teddy, Poco después, nos sentamos a desayunar, Christian y yo, la señora jones nos sirvió de desayunar wafles con un licuado de plátano, comenzamos a desayunar y Christian rompe el inmenso silencio.

Nena me voy a ir de nuevo a Chicago –dice, toma un sorbo de su licuado, -llamare, a la agencia de guarda espalda, para decirles que no necesitamos sus servicios –dice.

Dios! Estoy soñando, por fin no tendré guarda espalda. Eso me pone feliz.

Gracias Christian no sabes lo bien que me haces, sentir –dije

Cap… 13

Con una condición –dice, toma un sorbo de licuado.

No puede ser, condiciones, eso no me agrada.

¿cual? –pregunte.

Taylor será el chofer te llevara al lugar, que tu desees, sin excepción alguna –dice

Pero –dije, el me interrumpió

Pero nada o quieres guardaespaldas.

Ok –dije hice puchero.

Señor el carro está listo –dice Taylor.

Ok – le contesta –espérame afuera.

Si señor Grey. –dice y se retira

Se acerca a mí y hace que me acerque a él.

Te amo –dice.

Yo también –dije y le di un beso en los labios.

Siento sus manos sobre mi trasero, me su mano dentro de mi pantalón y pasa sus manos, por la tira de mi tanga.

No sabes cuánto te voy a echar de menos –me susurra al oído.

Yo también –dije y saca sus manos.

Me besa y acaricia mi rostro.

Te amo –dice

Yo también.

Christian se marcha, y comienzo a buscar a Teddy, el estaba jugando con sus carritos debajo de la escalera, lo cargue y nos subimos, entramos a su cuarto y busque ropita limpia, calzoncillos, pantalón, calcetines y playera.

Después de ducharlo, lo vestí, mire el reloj y eran 12:45, bajamos las escaleras y la señora alma limpiaba.

Buenas tardes señora Grey –dice sonriendo.

Buenas tardes señora alma –dije.

Señora Grey cree que podamos hablar –dice a señora Jones.

Si. – dije –Teddy no vayas a ensuciarte –le dije, me sonríe.

Camine hacia la cocina y cerré la puerta.

¿Qué paso?

Señora Grey no sé cómo decirle –dice y se pone nerviosa.

¿Qué pasa?

Mire señora a la mejor no me va a creer pero, la señora alma no me da buena espina.

¿Por qué? –pregunte.

Se la pasa horas, hablando con una tal Natalia –continua –no me lo va a creer pero le cuenta todo lo que sucede aquí.

Estoy en shock, no lo podía creer, ella sería incapaz de eso no lo creía.

¿y cómo sabe? –pregunte.

Ayer por la tarde, le marco esa tal Natalia, y le pregunto muchas cosas, dirá que soy muy chismosa, pero la veo muy sospechosa.

Mira, yo no puedo prohibirle nada, porque no me obedecería, Christian les pidió que solo les hiciera caso a él, pero si suena el teléfono conteste usted o manténgalo con usted.

Si señora. –me sonríe.

Te traeré el teléfono que está en su cuarto de Teddy.

Poco después, subí a su cuarto de Teddy por su teléfono, que es inalámbrico de Bob esponja, se lo entregue y me retire, le pedí a Taylor que me llevara a un tienda de lencería, el asiente y nos subimos al coche.

Poco después, llegamos al lugar era una tienda muy grande, había, muchas tangas, bragas, braseares, trajes sexys para despedida de soltera, busque unas 10 bragas 3 tangas muy bonitas y 5 braseares, pague con mi tarjeta aunque traía la de Christian, pero la guarde, también le compre a Teddy 2 docenas de calzoncillo, y a Christian 2 docenas de bóxers.

Poco después de comprar busque un teléfono, publico, eso de a ver perdido mi móvil es fastidioso, marque su teléfono, de su oficina.

Residencia Grey Enterprises, habla su secretaria, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Buenas tardes, soy la señora steele, ¿me podría pasar a al señor Grey?

El señor Grey acaba de salir no tardara, ¿gusta marcarle más al rato? o ¿dejarme un recado?

No gracias –dije.

Mi nombre es Natalia Smith, qué tenga bonita tarde.

Muchas gracias. –colgué.

Le pedí a Taylor que me llevara hasta su oficina, el asintió, poco después llegue a su empresa, la recepcionista me dio una credencial de "Visitante" subí el elevador, y apreté el numero 20, Teddy me pidió que lo cargara, lo cargue, poco después se abrieron, las puertas, del ascensor, camine hasta donde está su secretaria.

Cap….14.

ELla, se levanta al verme, Dios no puedo negarlo es muy atractiva, piel morena, cuerpo envidiable, al menos veo alguien son el cabello castaño, trae un vestido pegadito, color verde agua, sus tacones negros, cabellos castaño, su cabello lo trae ondulado, ojos cafés oscuros.

Buenas tardes señora –añade y me sonríe falsamente –usted es la que quiere el trabajo, de fotocopiadora.

Sonrió, me vio cara de chacha.

No vengo a buscar al señor Grey. –dije -¿ya llego?

¿de parte de quien? –dice

La señorita Steele –dije.

Quería que Christian, me recibiera como la primera vez.

Vengo a hacerle una entrevista. –dije.

El señor Grey no le gustan las entrevistas.

Al menos pregúntele –dije.

El señor Grey aun no llega.

¿Tardara mucho?

No sabría decirle señora, el tiene rato que salió.

Ok lo esperare.

Si tome asiento. -¿gustan algo de tomar? –pregunta.

Una coca y un jugo de manzana.

Si señora –ella se retiro.

Poco después, ella nos trajo las bebidas, mire el reloj y eran 2:00 de la tarde, ya llevaba 40 minutos.

Mami tengo hambre –dice Teddy.

Vamos a comer. –dije, me levante y cargue a Teddy –le puede decir al señor Grey que lo vine a buscar.

Si señora.

Poco después nos dirigimos hacia un restauran, que está enfrente se su oficina, nos sentamos, en la barra y pedí, para Teddy una pieza de pollo con verduras, y yo igual

Poco después entramos de nuevo, a su oficina de Christian, le pregunte a la secretaria, que si ya había llegado, ella dijo que si pero que estaba ocupado en el teléfono, solo quería entregarle su tarjeta.

Quise entrar a su oficina, pero ella me negó la entrada, enserio Christian nunca, le había hablado de mi o no ve las fotos que tiene en su escritorio. Espere un buen rato pero no, me daba noticias, ella se dedica a su trabajo. Ella toma su teléfono ante una llamada.

Si señor…. Ok…. Yo le aviso.- dice y cuelga su teléfono, me mira de arriba abajo –el señor Grey no tiene cita con usted, dijo que no dio cita para periodistas.

Dígale al señor Grey que soy su esposa. –digo, y me pone más furiosa.

Frunce el ceño, me ve como un bicho raro.

El señor Grey, no es casado.

¡Perdón! ¿Qué es lo que dijo?, me levanto furiosa y toco su puerta, ella se pone entre la puerta. Abre la puerta Christian.

¿Qué pasa? –dice.

Pues que no quería decirte, que yo estaba aquí – dije.

Papi –dice Teddy.

Natalia ella es mi esposa, Anastasia.

Ella sorprendida me saluda.

Anastasia, ella es Natalia.

Mucho gusto señora, lamento lo sucedido.

Asentí, poco después, le pedí que nos trajera 2 cocas y un jugo de manzana, Christian, le prestó su Blackberry a Teddy, el muy gustoso, comenzó a jugar, no entiendo como un niño de casi 2 años le supiera a ese teléfono tan avanzado.

¿ya comiste? –me pregunta Christian.

Si y ¿tu?

Si. –dice- me voy a las 8 de la noche, regreso en 2 días.

Hice pucheros, se acerco y me beso.

No quisiera irme, pero esta reunión es urgente.

Ok, pero cuídate mucho. –dije y lo bese.

Si tú también cuida a nuestros hijos bien. –acaricia mi pansa.

Si ¿quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

Si claro –sonríe.

Eran las 7, fuimos a cenar a un Kentucky Friend chicken y decidimos perder un poco el tiempo, había mucha gente con sus pequeños, mientras que Teddy jugaba en los juegos lo observábamos, Christian, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, lo veía con cara de preocupación al ver que Teddy se subía a la gran resbaladilla.

Cap…15

Christian se acerco a él y le tomo muchas fotos, en el tobogán, en el túnel, Teddy, lucia muy feliz, sonreía, reía, Christian se acerca a mí.

Me da mucha preocupación que este haya arriba, mas que es muy brusco.

¡Papi! –Grita Teddy.

Christian, lo saluda, lo increíble es que no puede despegar su ojo de él, no ha probado, su pollo, solo ha tomado unos cuantos sorbos de su coca, por un ratito dejo de mirarlo.

Es hermoso –dice –gracias por darme a ese niño maravilloso.

Me sonroje, sonreí, comí un poco de pollo, no me gusta mucho. Poco después mientras comíamos, oímos los gritos de Teddy, Christian, se levanta y corre, se había caído de la res baladilla, me acerco, Christian lo sostiene entre sus brazos, el llora y note que se había hecho un chichón en su frente, Christian saca una pañoleta, muy fina de sus bolsillo y seca sus mejillas. Lo besaba y le secaba sus lagrimas

Poco después Christian, pago la cuenta y salimos de aquel restaurant, nos dirigimos, hacia el estacionamiento, y subimos, poco después Christian toma su teléfono celular.

Doctora Green….¿cree que pueda atendernos?...ok…vamos para haya. –cuelga.

¿a qué vamos al hospital? –pregunte.

Voy a llevar a Teddy. –dice.

El está bien, solo se pego y no lo he dejado dormir, porque se ha dado un golpe. –digo.

Si necesito llevarlo, quiero que lo revisen, esos golpes pueden pasar a mayores.

Christian este año hemos ido 6 veces al hospital por lo mismo.

No quiero discutir quiero llevar a mi hijo al doctor.

Ok. –suspiro. –haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Poco después llegamos al hospital la doctora nos recibe, preguntándose quién es el enfermo, Christian le explica lo ocurrido, la doctora hace cara de que exagera, estoy de acuerdo con ella, la última vez que venimos Teddy se había hecho 2 raspones en la rodilla derecha y lo trajo al médico.

Poco después le hicieron radiografías de todo su cuerpo a Teddy, la doctora entra con ellas.

Señor Grey, su hijo está muy bien solo hay golpes, le mandare algo para remediar sus golpes es un ungüento.

Ok –dice aliviado.

Teddy pórtate bien –dice la doctora Green y le sonríe –toma tu paleta

Teddy le dedica una sonrisa. Poco después salimos de su consultorio, llegamos casa.

Buenas noches señor Grey, su secretaria lo ha estado localizando.

Gracias –se retira y se encierra en su despacho.

Buenas noches señora Grey ¿desea algo de cenar? –pregunta.

No muchas Gracias.

Teddy jugaba, con sus pequeños carros.

¿Qué le paso a Teddy Señora? –pregunta preocupada la señora Jones.

Se cayó por estar, por estar jugando.

Déjeme ir por una bolsa de hielos señora.

No hace falta ahorita le pondré su pomada.

Cargue a Teddy y lo subí a su cuarto, le puse su pijama, y lo recosté saque la pomada y se la unte en su frente.

Me duele –dice.

Te amo

El asiente y me senté alado de él y le leí un pequeño cuento hasta que se quedo dormido, le di un beso en su mejilla, lo cobije y Salí de su habitación, entre a mi cuarto me quite de mi ropa, me puse mi pijama, comencé a leer un libro, Christian no regresa, me levanto de la cama y bajo hasta su despacho, el está en el teléfono, al verme cuelga.

Hola ¿vendrás a dormir?

No, le pedí a Taylor que prepara, el coche, me iré de viaje de negocios.

Ok. –dije –que tengan un buen viaje.

Gracias nena, te quiero. –dice sonriéndome.

Te amo.

Me retire y subí hasta mi habitación, quería llorar mis lagrimas se asomaban, pero me aguante, cerré la puerta poniéndole seguro, me hundí en mis cobijas.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, los rayos del sol, se asoman en mi ventana, Salí de mi recamara, Teddy ya no estaba en su cama, lo busque, baje y estaba sentado desayunando.

Cap.….16

Buenos días Señora Grey –dice la señora Jones. –baje a Teddy porque tenía hambre.

Gracias.

Mami –extiende sus brazos para que lo cargue, le doy un beso en su mejilla.

Te amo –le susurro al oído.

Subimos a ducharnos nos vestimos y suena el teléfono, contesto, venia corriendo alma para contestar.

Buenos días nena ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bien Señor Grey –sonreí, mi corazón palpita a mil.

Qué bien señora Grey ¿ya desayuno?

Mierda! Solo me marca para ver si yo ya desayune, es el colmo.

Si –mentí.

Espero que no me mientas, pero confió en ti.

si.

¿y Teddy?

Está jugando.

Dale un beso de mi parte ¿Cómo sigue de chichón?

Ya se le esta descinchando.

Qué bueno, bueno me tengo que ir, te amo.

Yo también.

Oye por cierto la señora alma tendrá a su nieto unos 5 días a la casa.

Ok adiós. –cuelgo.

Camine hacia la salida cuando, la señora alma me llama.

¡Señora! –dice detrás de mí.

Si.

Yo ya le había avisado, al señor que mi nieto, va venir.

Si me dijo.

Salí de la casa y camine hacia el garaje, Taylor me hace saltar.

Buenos días Señora ¿saldrá tan temprano? –pregunta.

Si –sonreí.

La llevare –dice.

Se me había ocurrido una idea.

¿Cómo esta su hija Taylor?

Bien señora.

¿y donde esta?

En mi casa.

Y no cree que la pueda traer.

Si lose me mira extraño, nunca le había dicho que la trajera, era la primera vez, solo quiero invitarlos al cine, solo la señora jones, Taylor y su hija, quería distraerme un buen rato.

Tranquilo Taylor solo quiero, llevarla al cine n rato y pues quería invitarlos.

Señora, estoy muy apenado pe…..-lo interrumpo.

Pero nada llámale o ve por ella vamos al cine y no se preocupen yo invito. –dije.

No le parecía, la idea, de que Shopie fuera con nosotros, tomo su teléfono y marco, se alejo, creo que si le marco a Shopie, eso me alegra, busco a Teddy, pero noto que ya no está a mi lado, lo busco, en todo el garaje, Taylor lo nota.

¿Le sucede algo señora Grey? –pregunta

Si hace unos segundos Teddy estaba conmigo –dije.

Lo ire a buscar a la casa.

No hace falta, yo lo ago. Taylor mejor ve por tu hija.

Si señora.

Entro y Teddy, llora corro a buscarlo.

¿Qué pasa papi? –pregunto, me señala aquel niño que esta, parado enfrente del, traía su carrito.

Me puedes dar el carrito por favor –dije.

No es mío. –dice.

Es de Teddy, ¿me lo puedes dar?

No. –Teddy aun llora.

ven te comprare otro.

Lo sostuve entre mis brazos y seque sus lagrimas, le di un besito, lo acaricie.

Mami mi carro –dice, llorando.

Ya amor, te comprare otro, ya no llores.

El asiente, y me abraza, busco a la señora Jones.

Señora jones.

Dígame señora ¿necesita algo?

Si, Taylor ira por su hija, vete con él y arréglate. –dije, me mira extraña. –si lo se te preguntaras que por que, iremos al cine. –ella sonríe.

Si señora ahora regreso.

Mami, tengo sed –dice Teddy.

Quieres un juguito. –el asiente.

Baje a Teddy y busque en el refrigerador, pero no había jugos, y sus yogurts solo había, 2, se me hacía, raro ayer el paquete de yogurts estaba, completo y habían 2 jugos, saque una botella agua, se la destape y se la di, al menos se la tomo, subí para sacar un suéter para Teddy y para mi, el cielo estaba nublado, se veía que iba a llover, entre a mi cuarto por el mío y luego camine hacia el cuarto.

Cap.…17

Esto era el colmo, aquel chamaco que le quito su carro a mi hijo estaba agarrando sus juguetes, estoy muy molesta por que hizo llorar a Teddy y luego viene a agarrar sus juguetes.

¡Señora Alma! –Grite, salió del baño.

Dígame señora.

Mire, a mi no me molesta, que su nieto agarre sus cosas de Teddy pero creo yo que tiene que tener respeto a casas ajenas, ¿que su mama no le enseño a respetar?. –estaba muy molesta.

Discúlpeme señora yo…. –la interrumpí.

Mire vallase con su nieto hoy, mañana regresa a terminar.

Pero señora, tengo ordenes del señor Grey.

No te preocupes yo hablo con el vete, tomate el día. –dije.

Si señora.

Ella tomo a su nieto, y se marcho, entre al cuarto de Teddy por su suéter ¡NO! Todos sus muñecos le habían quitado, los brazos, siento que me voy a morir. Me tranquilice, y suspire tomo los 15 muñecos y los metí en una bolsa, negra, no quiero que Teddy, se dé cuenta, busque rápidamente la cámara digital.

Baje, con el suéter de Teddy y el mío.

Poco después, Taylor nos esperaba, para irnos, Teddy estaba muy feliz porque íbamos a ir al cine.

Hola Teddy –dice Shopie, se acerca y lo abraza.

Nos vamos –dice Taylor y abre la de adelante.

Me senté adelante, la señora jones, iba sentada en la parte de atrás, con shopie y Teddy, miraban su nueva tablet de Shopie.

Poco después de que llegáramos, nos bajamos y nos estacionamos, entramos, había muchos juegos.

Iré a pagar las entradas pero antes ¿Qué peli quieren ver? – les pregunte.

La era de hielo 4 –dice shopie.

Sii mami.

Ok iré a pagar las entradas.

Solo había oído hablar de esa película porque Teddy ha visto las tres primeras, page las entradas, había muchas gente, formada y solo había función de las 4:30, pff apenas son las 3:00. Observe que compraban las palomitas, Teddy saltaba de emoción.

mami –se acerca a abrasarme.

Solo hay función de las 4:30. –dije

Si no hay problema señora.

Decidimos ir a perder el tiempo, a ir a comer un helado, después con 20 minutos de sobra, decidimos, llevar a shopie y a Teddy a los juegos, hay para bailar, cochecitos móviles, decidí tomarle, unas cuantas fotos a Teddy con Shopie la señora, jones, decidió esperarnos con las, palomitas, en un mesita de espera, ella solo observaba a Teddy ya Shopie, como se divertían, poco después nos formamos todos para entrar a la sala, Teddy se muere por ver la película, me emociona ver, como mi hombrecito, esta tan feliz, poco después entramos, senté a Teddy sobre mis piernas, por que aun no alcanza a ver, la película y decidimos sentarnos dos bancas adelante del asiento de atrás, por que compre los boletos en 3D, aun no empezaba la película, y comenzaba a dolerme, mi estomago.

Amor –le susurre en su oído –no comas tantas palomitas, porque saliendo iremos a comer –el siente y noto que lleva, la mitad del vaso.

No podía creerlo, las nauseas venían, senté a Teddy, sobre el asiento y salí corriendo, hacia el baño, comencé a vomitar, malditas nauseas, me limpie, y Sali del baño, la señora Jones, me esperaba, estaba recargada sobre los lavabos.

¿se siente bien señora? –pregunta, preocupada.

Si muchas gracias. –mentí, me dolía mucho el estomago, pero no quería arruinar este bello momento, mi hijo estaba disfrutando tanto, no quiero que se ponga triste.

Señora usted está muy pálida, ¿quiere que nos vayamos a casa? –dice y me mira preocupada. –deje le llamo, a Taylor, para que nos vayamos y la lleve con un medico.

¡no! –dije en tono alto –No hace falta, estoy bien, necesito que me vaya a comprar un agua de limón con mucho hielo.

Si señora ahora regreso. –ella sale del baño, disparada.

Cap..18.

Ella, llego y me entrego la bebida, me sentí, un poco mejor, poco después, entramos, a la sala.

Nada de esto a Taylor ni a Christian, por favor. –dije.

Si señora –ella me sonríe.

Taylor cargaba a Teddy la película ya había empezado, estaba, muy chistoso, aquel perezoso, Sid, muy gracioso, su familia lo había ido a buscar para, encargarle a su abuela, vaya, viejita, pero muy lista, todos reíamos, Teddy, solo reía y observaba lo oía como reía, a pesar de que esta a 4 asientos míos, después de que termino la película, Teddy, me pidió, que lo llevara al baño, lo lleve, luego de salir del cine decidimos pasar a comer, en un restaurant, chino, estaba tan hambrienta, que me comí todo, Taylor quería, pagar , pero le dije que no, tanto que me gano y termino pagando el, después terminar, me llevaron a casa, les pedí que se tomaran, el resto del día, ellos asintieron, felices, mire el reloj y eran las 6:40, reí como una vil tonta solo faltaban 1:20 minutos, para que salieran de trabajar.

Teddy, estaba tan cansado, que me pidió que lo llevara su cama.

SONRIE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDAS, PORQUE PUEDE LLEGAR A HACER EL ULTIMO DIA QUE PUEDAS SONREIR.

Cap…..19

Es viernes por la mañana, me levante, pase al baño, luego, pase a ver a Teddy, desde hace 3 diasque se fue Christian y no me llama, se me hacia raro, le he llamado yo pero no me contesta o en ocasiones está ocupado, Teddy aun duerme, baje y la señora jones, estaba sentada mirando el periódico, al verme me sonríe.

Buenos, días señora. –dice -¿quiere que le prepare algo de desayunar?

Si por favor –dije.

Ella comienza a hacer sus deberes y decido subir a ver a Teddy, el aun duerme, me acerco y le doy un pequeño besito en su frente, su chicho cada vez desaparece, el se despierta y me observa.

Hola mami –dice.

Buenos días mi pequeño vamos al baño y a desayunar. – el asiente feliz.

Bajamos después de ir al baño y la señora Jones, nos tiene preparado el desayuno, sonó el teléfono, como loca me pare y corrí para contestar.

Hola Ana, soy Grace.

Hola, señora. –sonrió.

Yo se que esto, es muy improvisado, pero quiero preguntarte ¿si dejarías ir a Teddy a DisneyLand.

Dios tan lejos, a 3 horas de aquí, lo pensé por un rato, y no sabía que contestar, me iba a sentir sola.

Si no quieres no, aun no compro los boletos de avión.

Si claro, solo que tiene que hablarle a Christian, esta de viaje a ahora.

Si no te preocupes yo me ocupo de eso, entonces, comprare los boletos.

Ok, -dije.

No le prepares ropita, yo le compro haya.

Ok.

Nos quedaremos solo 3 dias.

Si no hay problema.

Ok me voy para alcanzar boletos, adiós y gracias.

Si de nada.

Me quedare sola, rápidamente desayune, le di de desayunar y subimos a ducharnos, le puse, unos pantaloncillos color café claro y una camisa de cuadritos, sus pequeños, yo me vesti de unos jeans pegaditos, y una blusa color negro.

Te vas a ir con tu abuelitos, a pasear, prométeme que que te portaras bien amor. –el asiente y me sonríe.

Si mami.

Bueno, te hablare, en las noches, para ver como estas.

Poco después, tocaron el timbre, baje era el señor y la señora grey, Teddy corre a los brazos del señor Grey, el lo recibe con alegría.

No vamos, Ana, por cierto le he marcado a Christian pero no me contesta.

No se preocupe, yo le hablo.

Me acerque a darle un beso a Teddy, poco después ellos se marchan, me he quedado sola, intento llamar a su teléfono de Christian, pero no me contesta, me doy por rendida, cuando voy a subirme, suena el teléfono, mi corazón palpita a mil, como loca bajo rápido las escalera y contesto.

Christian –dije.

Hola Ana soy José. –mi ánimo se baja, pero me alegra que me llame.

Hola José ¿Cómo estás? –pregunte.

Bien ¿y tu?

Bien, ¿crees que podamos vernos?

Si claro, te espero en mi casa.

Ok –cuelga.

Subi y me agarre el cabello, de un coleta, y tocaron el timbre, baje a abrir, pero me gano la señora Jones.

Cap….20

Señora la buscan.

Gracias. –ella se retira, era José, me saluda de beso, en la mejilla y lo ago. Pasar.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y e ofrezco vino blanco, el asiente gustoso, le sirvo en una copa, me pregunta por Christian y por Teddy y le digo que los 2 se fueron de viaje, mientras charlamos un buen rato, suena el teléfono, contesto.

Hola nena.-mi corazón late a mil.

Hola, Christian –por una parte estoy enfadada, porque no me llama ni me contesta.

¿Cómo estas amor? –pregunta.

Bien, pero estoy muy molesta.

Lo sien….. –se corto la llama.

Ya sequien era –dice José – que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado.

Sí, claro. –dije.

Me subí al coche de José note que había polarizado (oscuros) sus ventanas, poco después, llegamos al centro comercial, de Seattle, bajamos del coche y entramos, nos dirigimos, ala peletería y nos formamos, hay mucha, gente esperando, dios todavía no acaba el mes y ya empieza lo de san Valentín, a hacer promociones, al llegar, a pedir nuestro helado, la señorita, nos ofrece el combo de enamorados, rechazamos la oferta, poco después de pedir nuestro helado decidimos sentarnos, charlamos un poco, hasta terminar, de comer nuestro helado.

¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunta.

Prefiero ir a mi casa estoy un poco cansada. –el pone cara triste.

De acuerdo –sonríe –pero la próxima vez, nos iremos a bailar.

Asiento, el me convence de dar una vuelta, por el centro comercial, acepte su oferta, vimos mucha ropa, corbatas, pantalones de vestir, zapatos, una tienda de lencería, poco después salimos del centro comercial, subimos a su coche, hay silencio, el no arranca el coche, está muy pensativo.

¿y cuándo piensa regresar Christian? –pregunta

Mierda! Porque me pregunta eso, no se cuando regrese, me hablo pero se corto la llamada, le e intentado hablar y no me contesta.

Mañana –mentí, no sabía.

No sabes verdad –dice, su tono no es muy fuerte –si tú fueras mi esposa, yo no te dejaría, dedicara, más tiempo.

No miento, el regresa mañana.

Te conozco y sé cuando mientes.

¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto, eso me extraña.

Porque no que no te vienes a vivir conmigo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, estoy con José, que es lo que le pasa, ¿Por qué se comporta así?

¿Qué? No!

vente conmigo, yo te dedicaría el tiempo, te apuesto que ni te ha llamado solo hace un rato te marco.

Mierda! Tiene razón.

¿Qué quieres José? ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿por qué te comportas así? –pregunto preocupada.

El no me ve, solo se queda pensando.

¿quieres a Grey porque te da lo que nunca te podre dar lujos?

No digas estupideces- dije con furia.

Si yo no gano mucho, pero trabajare mas y te comprare lo que necesites.

No José yo amo a Christian y no es por su dinero, yo lo amo por como es, además a ti te vale si me marca o no.

Cap…21

Me mira por unos minutos, bajo la cabeza, se acerca a besarme, trato de quitármelo de encima y lo logro, le doy una bofetada.

Jamás en tu vida, me vuelvas a besar. –me baje furiosa y azote su puerta.

Espera Ana. –dice detrás de mí, me jala del brazo. –perdóname fui un imbécil.

Suéltame no me toques, nuestra amistad se acabo. –dije furiosa.

Perdóname por favor –dice

Me tomo de un brazo, le pedía que me soltara pero no me hacía caso, se veía arrepentido, pero no quiero que me vuelva a tocar o a llamar, a perdió conmigo, no sé que le pasaba, porque se comporto así.

Suéltame José!.

No has oído de la sueltes. –dice, aquel muchacho que lo conocí en el súper.

Tú no te metas –dice.

Suéltala –le da un puñetazo en la cara y cae al suelo.

Lo miro asustada, se levanta.

Vámonos Ana –dice José.

¡No! –dije.

Se fue a su coche y se marcho, no quiero saber nada de él, mi mejor amigo lo e perdido, jamás pensé que se hubiera comportado así, creo que me había dicho su nombre, pero no o recuerdo.

¿te hizo daño? –pregunto preocupado.

No, estoy bien. –mi vista se nublaba, comenzaba a darme vueltas, mi cabeza.

¿te sientes bien? –pregunto.

Si solo me maree un poco.

¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.

No ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Si claro, lo que quieras.

¿podrias prestarme tu teléfono?

Si –me lo dio y decidí, marcarle a Taylor para que me recogiera, Taylor me pidió la dirección, me dijo, que venía por mí en 15 minutos, le dije si y colgué, le entregue su teléfono.

Gracias –dije.

De nada. – me sonríe, el me mira, sus ojos verdes, los siento clavados en mi

Me voy –me acerque y me despedí de un apretón de manos. –pero se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós Ana –dice y me sonríe.

Adiós y gracias.

Poco después llego Taylor, por mí, me llevo hasta casa, mire el reloj y eran 3:40, la señora Gail, me preparo, sopa de verduras y una pieza de pollo, comí, le pregunte, a la señora, Gail si habían llamado, tan rico que me sabe la comida y me termino todo, le pedí que se sentara comer conmigo, ella asintió, comenzamos a platicar, un buen rato, me platica sobre sus vacaciones, en Puerto Vallarta, dice que es un lugar muy bonito, y me inspira a ir.

Señora, ¿cree que me pueda dejar el día libre mañana.

Si claro –eso me alegra.

¿No cree que se enoje el señor grey? –pregunta.

No, yo hablo con el –dije –no te preocupes vete, tranquila. –ella sonríe y me agradece.

Cap….22

Eran 8:30 de la noches y decidí, subirme a dar un buen baño, me puse pijama a page las luces y me hundí en mis cobijas

Me levante, aun estaba oscuro, estaba sedienta, baje me dirigí hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, tome una coca helada, me supo tan delicioso, poco después oír que alguien entro por la puerta, me asome ¡No! Es Christian, como loca Salí dispara hacia el, me sonríe lo abrase, y lo bese, dios cuanto lo extraño, pero no e olvidado que paso, la vez anterior.

hola amor ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta

bien ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Bien.

Y puedo saber ¿Por qué no llamaste o por qué no contestabas.

No encontraba mi celular, y te marque por un teléfono público y se corto la llamada estaba, lloviendo muy fuerte.

Ok, me debe un orgasmo señor grey –me ve, con cara de malvado.

Pero antes quiero ver a mi bebe.

Um. Teddy no está.

¿Por qué? –frunció el seño.

Se lo llevaron tus padres de viaje a DisneyLand.

Qué bien, que mi pequeño salga.

Hey! También lo saque yo hace unos días nos fuimos al cine, con Shopie, Taylor y la señora Jones.

Que, bien al menos se que fuiste segura.

Se acerco, y comenzó a besarme, metió su lengua en mi boca, lo necesito, tantos días sin el.

Te extrañe. –me susurra al oído.

Subimos a habitación, cierra la puerta, se quita la corbata, y comienza a besarme, me logra quitar, mi playera, me quito mi pantalón, el revienta su camisa y se quita el pantalón, me quita el sostén, comienza a acariciar mi espalda, mientras besa, MIERDA! Rompe, mis bragas, saca su erecto pene, me toma de la cintura y hace que me acerque a él, siento su erección sobre mis muslos, poco a poco, me penetra, Jadeo, comienza a chupar mis pezones, están duros como piedra.

Poco después, rendidos en la cama, mire el reloj, las 3:00, de la mañana, Christian me conto, todo lo que sucedió en su viaje, en cómo había perdido su celular, me sentí como una idiota, no quiero contare lo de José, lo va a matar y no quiero que haya problemas.

Los rayos del sol se asoman por mi ventana, son las 8:00 de la mañana, mi amor aun duerme, noto que su celular, suena, me acerco y es de la empresa lo apague, quiero que este conmigo, lo guarde entre toda nuestra ropa, me puse un short y una camiseta blanca de Christian, abrí la puerta despacio, no quiero que se despierte, quiero llevarle el desayuno a la cama, baje, y camine hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque unos huevos, tocino y jugo, puse la cafetera a funcionar y puse agua en el microondas, puse en el fuego un sartén con un chorrito de aceite, comencé a cocinar, los huevos, poco después, que ya estaban, saque una charola y puse los huevos ahí, con su café, saque unas naranjas de un recipiente que estaba, en la mesa, me acerque a uno de los cajones, para buscar un cuchillo, no había se me hacia raro metí mi mano, hasta al fondo, pero no encontré, maldecía, busque , por todas partes , pero hay, sentí mi playera, muy mojada, mire mi ropa, y había mucha sangre, Mierda! Mi ante brazo, me estaba saliendo mucha sangre y estaba chorreado todo.

hola ne…. –sus palabras, se cortan, me mira asustado - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

no lo se pero, estoy sangrando mucho –dije, asustada, se quito su camisa y amarro la parte de mi codo apretándola, muy fuerte.

Tenemos que ir a un hospital –dice.

Si –dije, salimos corriendo.

Donde esta Taylor cuando se le necesita. –dice en tono duro.

Ellos me dijeron que si podían faltar hoy y les dije que sí.

Mierda! –maldice, entre dientes.

Cap..23

Nos subimos al coche, conducía con mucha velocidad, solo espero que no le vayan, a dar una multa.

Poco después de llegar al hospital entramos, me atendieron rápido, Christian quería entrar conmigo, pero le negaron el acceso, se veía asustado, al igual que yo, pero lo raro es que no me había dado cuenta no me dolió cuando me corte, y ni se que me había cortado, la sangre ya había parado solo, mi brazo estaba muy manchado, el doctor, Ryan me, atendió, me limpio, mi herida me, puso anestesia.

Serán aproximadamente, 10 puntos –dice -¿puedo saber con que te cortas taste.

No lo se, solo quería buscar un cuchillo –dije, el me cosía, podía ver como cosía mi piel.

Al menos no sentiste dolor, y no perdiste mucha sangre

Arquee un ceja, por después de terminar me pusieron gasas, y Cabestrillo, algo para sostener mi brazo, mi brazo, poco después Salí del consultorio, Christian estaba sentado, las manos las tenía sobre su rostro, al verme se levanta.

Mierda! Y ahora menos are cosas me aburriré

Pueden retirarse, a se me olvidaba, le darán unas pastillas para el dolor.

Gracias –dije.

Poco después ya habíamos salido del, hospital, nos había dado, las pastillas para el dolor, llegamos a la casa, la señora alma ya había limpiado.

Vamos a la cama –dice.

Si.

Subimos, y me recosté en la cama igual él, tengo hambre.

¿quieres algo de desayunar? –pregunta. Asentí y salió de la recamara.

Poco después el llego con una charola llena de comida, es mucha comida, pero si era toda para mi si me la acabo, estoy muy hambrienta y sedienta.

Todo para ti –dice.

Te quedaras conmigo el día de hoy.

Si –sonrie. –pero con una condición –Mierda! Odio eso.

Ok –pongo mis ojos en blanco.

Que te comas todo esto.

Es mucha comida, 1 plato de serial con plátano, huevos con jamón, pan tostado, fruta picada y zumo de naranja, finalmente acepte, quería que se quedara conmigo, después de terminarme todo, quede como barril, el me dio un beso en los labios y se macho con los trates vacios, me recosté, me dolía un poco mi herida, Christian tarda en regresar, me levante de la cama y decidí, ir a investigar, por que tardaba, se oían gritos de Christian.

Ya le dije señora, no quiero ver los cuchillos en ningún cajón –dice en tono duro.

Si señor Grey.

¿Qué haces levantada? –pregunta, me ve furioso –tienes que estar en la cama.

Estoy bien, no hay por que preocuparse –dije y decidida, decido reclamarle –y no tienes por que regañarlas, ellas no tiene la culpa, yo fui la que deje ese cuchillo ayer, por eso lo buscaba.

Se quedo callado, furioso, me ignoro y se metió a su despacho y y azoto su puerta, decidida tome las llaves del coche y Salí, quera relajarme, y no pensar en nada mas, llegue a mi sitio favorito , el centro comercial de, Seattle, es el único lugar donde me refugio, Christian se pondrá furioso cuando no vea.

Cap….24

Decidí ir a comer un helado, tenía mucho antojo de un helado, de vainilla, con nuez, lo compre y decidí dar vueltas, en el centro comercial, observaba las cosas, que había, poco después de hacer el recorrido me sente en una mesa, decidí comprarme un agua fresca, con mucho, hielo.

Me puedes explicar ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dice Christian detrás de mi –llevo 1 hora buscándote.

Pues decidí tomar, aire fresco y comer un helado.

No te hagas la graciosa, no sabes cuan, preocupado estaba –dice en tono furioso –vámonos.

Hice lo que me pidió y llegamos a casa, me subí al cuarto, me recosté, y el se recostó del otro lado, me abrazo.

Lo lamento, por no avisar es que, estaba muy aburrida –dije

Estas perdonada.

Nos quedamos dormidos, me despertó el teléfono, Christian contesto.

Hola –contesta –si…..ok…..se me había olvidado…..voy para haya. –cuelga

¿Qué te vas? –pregunte.

Si pero regreso en un ratito –dije.

¿me lo prometes?

Si –se acerca a darme un beso.

Logre dormirme, Christian aun no llega, mire el reloj, 9:00 de la noche e dormido tanto, pero eso no me preocupara, lo que me ponía furiosa, es que Christian nunca llego.

25 abril de 2013.

Los días pasaban larguísimos, ya me habían quitado los, punto, mi herida había sanado, que bien y de la cicatriz, el doctor es una maravilla, casi no se nota, eso me pone feliz. E estado yendo, a la casa de Kate, para ayudarle con su hermosa, bebita, están hermosa, saco los ojos verdes de su mama, tan bella, mi niña.

Recuerdo que esa ves, que quería dar a luz, estábamos charlando y comenzó, a darle, unos dolores, horribles, había llamado a una ambulancia, ellos llegaron a los 10 minutos después, subieron por ella, también le marque a Eliot, el tan sorprendido de la noticia, llego al hospital tan rápido, y entro, al quirófano con Kate, traía una cámara, creo que era nueva trae, su empaque, ese día agradezco que los padres de Christian se hayan llevado a Teddy.

Teddy se había enfermado, durante el viaje a Los Ángeles, y fueron, por las palomitas, Christian no lo sabe, el día que se entere se enfadara mucho conmigo, Christian, me compro un celular, nuevo, le di mi nuevo número a todos, José me ha estado llamando seguido me ostaga por mensajes, no sé cómo consiguió mi numero, las cosas entre Christian y yo, se habían complicado mas, el llega muy tarde, se va demasiado temprano, ha habido días que no lo veo, me lo e encontrado y se ve demasiado, cansado, cuando se va de viaje de negocios, me avisa, por nota, lo que sí está claro es que, debo de comer a mis horas

También tenía un gran, problema, quería defender a la señora Jones, que casi la despide Christian, por lo del cuchillo, algo que Christian no me permitió.

Es tarde, me puse, ropa maternal, mi pancita cada vez crece más, Christian está muy emocionado, en la noche que llega y me da un beso y a mi barriga, la acaricia, puede pasar horas acariciándola, jamás se olvida de Teddy es al primero que, lo saluda, aunque a estado muy, lloroncito, pero lo amo, a pesar de que tendré otro bebe.

Christian me llama para decirme, que tenemos cita, para hacerme los Ultrasonido en 3D, estoy tan contenta por hoy sabré el sexo de bebe, Christian paso por mi , puntualmente como siempre, Teddy se lo llevo la mama de Christian, a pasear, poco llegamos al hospital, la doctora, Green no estaba esperando, ella me pidió, que me recostara en la camilla, me levante mi blusa, ella unto, aquel gel frio, sobre mi vientre, me acerco

Cap…25

aquellas, pantallas, apretó unos cuantos botones, agarro la maquinita y la comenzó a pasar, sobre mi vientre.

Ve mire su cabecita –dice alegremente –sus manos.

Logro observar, están bello ver esto, mis lagrimas comienzan a asomarse, observa a Christian, están gracioso, en como pone su cara, todo un poema, mientras observamos, la doctora comienza a decirnos, nosotros queríamos saber ya el sexo.

Es una hermosa niña –dice.

Mi pequeña, princesa.

Ella esta, muy bien, esta sana.

Poco después, la doctora, me dio mas vitaminas y acido fólico, dice que siga yendo a mis chequeos, asentimos los dos.

Eso jamás.

La doctora, nos entrego fotos y video del ultrasonido, los guardo en mi bolso, poco después de llagar a casa, le insistí a Christian que se quedara, me dijo que no se tardaba, asentí.

Poco después sonó el teléfono, era la mama de Christian, que venia en camino, para traerme a Teddy, llegaron y Teddy estaba, dormido, el señor Grey me hizo favor de subirlo a su cuarto, los invite a pasar.

¿Cómo has estado? –pregunta la señora Grace.

Bien –dije.

¿ya sabes el sexo?

Si es niña ¿quiere ver las fotos?

Ella asiente, le invite un café y yo una coca cola fría, le enséñelas fotos, ella tan feliz observa las fotos, minutos después, se nos une el señor Grey, el pone una cara de felicidad al ver, las fotos, le invite al igual un café, el asintió, les di galletas.

Poco horas después, ellos se marcharon, charlamos, un buen rato, la señora jones se marco, temprano, lave las tazas, luego me cambie de ropa y me puse mi fondo, parezco viejita, pero mi pijama, ya no me queda, me aprieta, quería esperar a Christian pero me gano el sueño.

Me levante, sueño lienta, Christian aun no llega, observe mi reloj y son las 2:00 de la madrugada, me hadaba de la pis, camine hacia el baño, a oscura, me senté en el baño.

Mierda! Me quede dormida, se había ido la luz, poco después Salí del baño, olía mucho a gas, mi corazón palpita de miedo, camine con cuidado hacia el cuarto de Teddy, el duerme, busco rápidamente su pequeña lamparita, vacié, sus juguetes y la encontré, la encendí, tome a Teddy entre mis brazos, baje con cuidado las escaleras, tosía y tosía, quería salir rápidamente, camine hacia a puerta de salida, pero la estaba, cerrada con llave, el oxigeno se me acababa, ahí estaba su mesita Teddy con su silla, la tome y rompí una ventana, trate de salir por la ventana, recosté a Teddy, el piso, para poderme salir, de repente alguien me jala, del cabello y me da una bófeta, estaba muy mareada y caí al piso, mi hijo me preocupaba, no veía nada, no sé cómo lograba, ver aquella persona, me levante y a agarre, de las piernas y hice que callera, no veía nada, me levante, seguía tosiendo, mi garganta estaba seca, estaba, muy mareada, me agarro del nuevo del cabello y me tiro, buscaba con que defenderme, hasta que encontré, un florero, logre ver la sombra que venía hacia mí y le revente, el florero en la cabeza, logre tocarla, es mujer, me levante en busca de aquella ventana, la encontré, exhale, oxigeno con fuerza, mi garganta, está seca, comenzaba a toser, cargue ´Teddy como pude, no tenía fuerzas, estaba oscuro, la lamparita la había perdido, fui tocando hasta encontrar el garaje, estaña abierto, trate de abrir, el coche está abierto, recuesto a Teddy, busco las llaves y lo arranco, Mierda! Hay viene aquella mujer, me quería alcanzar pero no pudo, tenía muy poca fuerzas, por los espejo vi que se cayó al suelo. Llegue al hospital.

¡Ayúdenme, por favor !–Grite.

Los doctore se acercan a mí y sostiene a Teddy no tenía fuerzas tosía, cada ves, mas.

Atiendan a mi hijo, por favor- les rogué.

Comenzaron a cerrar mis ojos y caí al suelo.

Cap..26

Desperté, tenía una mascarilla, de oxigeno, estaba la señora Jones y Taylor sentados, lo observe y estaban muy preocupados, traigo bata de hospital, también suero note que la Señora jones, lloraba, me quite la mascarilla y pregunte.

¿Cómo esta mi hijo? –me quise sentar.

Señora usted no puede levantarse, esta muy delicada. –dice la señora jones

Eso no me importa ¿Dónde está Teddy? –Grite -¿Dónde está mi bebe?

Señora por favor piense en su bebe –dice Taylor.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, porque nadie me quiere decir, me quite el suero y me levanto de la cama, corro hacia la puerta, Taylor, trata de detenerme.

Señora por favor regrese a su cama usted no se encuentra bien. –la doctora, entra por la puerta

Señora Grey tiene que volver a su cama.

¿Cómo esta mi hijo? Dígame que está bien, solo quiero saber como esta.

Ella no me responde nada y me observa.

Yo no regresare, hasta que no me diga. –respondo furiosa.

–por favor regrese a su cama, tiene que guardar reposo –dice tranquilamente.

Como guardare reposo si no se cómo este mi hijo. –grite –¿no me piensa decir?

Señora, no le puedo dar información por ahora, hasta que me den indicaciones.

Déjeme verlo, por favor –le rogué.

Eso no se va poder, señora.

¿Dónde está mi esposo?

Le he estado marcando pero no contesta.- dice, se acerca y me inyecta algo, que me da demasiado sueño.

Logre despertar, Christian estaba, dormido en el sillón, aun traigo la bata el suero y oxigeno, comenzó a sonar un ruido, que hace que se despierte, Christian, el me observa, se levanta y camina hacia mi.

¿Cómo te sientes nena? –me mira, el a llorado.

Bien ¿Cómo esta Teddy? –pregunto desesperada.

El llora y no me responde y comienzan a salir, lagrimas.

Respóndeme Christian, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? –por favor mis lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

No me han dado mucha información, está muy delicado, solo me han dicho eso.

Estaba, muy enfada con él, ¿Dónde estaba cuando yo lo necesitaba? eran las 2 de la madrugada y el no llegaba.

¿Dónde estabas?

En la oficina.

¿Y te importa más tu trabajo que nosotros?

Lo siento –dice.

Con eso no arreglas nada, mi hijo se está muriendo.

Cap…27….

Han pasado, 3 días, mis padres, Kate sus padres de Christian han venido a visitarme, y José, me han traído, flores y a Teddy, le han llevado, peluche y juguetes, mi hijo como estará.

Estos días se me han hecho eternos, sin saber nada de Teddy, me he despertado, muy temprano Es temprano, Christian se ha quedado, estos 3 días con nosotros, solo se ha ido para irse a bañar, en estos días no le he hablado, el me habla y lo ignoro, aun sigo enojada con él, llaman a la puerta, Christian abre, es la doctora Green

Buenos días señora grey. –dice, sonriéndome.

Buenos días. –contesto.

Pues le tengo una buena noticia –dice.

Espero que sea buena, no quiero que me de malas noticias.

Podrá ir a ver a Teddy hoy –dice mientras revisa, su lista de pacientes – alas 2 de la tarde, vendrán por usted, le darán instrucciones.

Gracias –dije con alegría.

Señor Grey, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

El asiente y sale de la habitación, han tardado aproximadamente como 15 minutos, mis lagrimas se asoman por fin veré a mi bebe, Christian entra.

Crees poder ir por toallitas higiénicas, corta uñas y un cepillo –el asiente, no me pregunta nada y se marcha.

Llego mi desayuno, logro comer un poco, agradezco que Christian, no está, le pedí a la enfermera, que se llevara todo, poco después Christian entro.

Espero que te hayas acabado todo –dice y asiento me entrego lo que compro. Saque las cosas de sus empaque y comencé a metérmelas en el sosten solo el cepillo y una cuantas toallitas, esto esta mal, pero quiero limpiarlo.

Las horas se me hacían eternas, poco después la doctora vino por mí, me levante de la cama, me quitaron el suero, me puse unas sandalias, Christian me ayudo a pararme, me puse de pie y subimos 2 pisos, me metieron aun cuarto donde había, muchas batas azules, hicieron que me lavara las manos me dieron gel y me pusieron una de las batas azules me dieron guantes, cubre bocas y un gorro azul.

Cap…28

¿Pasara usted primero señora o el señor? –pregunta.

Yo –respondo.

no puede pasar con objetos –dice. –solo tiene 15 minutos.

Le entregue a Christian, las cosas y entre al cuarto donde esta Teddy, todo estaba oscuro solo iluminaba una lámpara que daba hacia, el tiene puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno suero, duerme, mi pequeño, mis lagrimas se asoman, lo acaricio, es tan perfecto, su piel blanca, le doy un beso en su frente.

Échale ganas, mi amor, tu eres mi campeón, yo se que tu puedes, mi amor. –mis lagrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Saque lo que traía en el sostén y comencé a cepillar su cabello, le limpie su carita, sus labios tan rojitos.

Te amo, eres mi razón, para que yo viva, recupérate, échale ganitas, mi bebe y perdóname si e sido una mala mama para ti –acaricie su rostro, tan delicado, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Los recuerdos venían a mi mente, cuando fuimos al parque, jugábamos, reíamos, mi pequeño bip, has llegado a mi vida, la has cambiado, eres mi razón para vivir, te amo, tocan la puerta.

Su tiempo se ha acabado señora –dice detrás.

Solo prométeme, que le echaras todas la ganas, para que te recuperes, te amo Teddy.

Salí de la habitación y entro Christian, lo espere, el Salí de la habitación, con lagrimas en los ojos, llegaron mis padre y quieren verlo, ahorita van a subir a verlo.

Asiento.

Bajamos hasta mi habitación en la sala de espera, estaban mis padres Kate Eliot y los padres de Christian, Kate se acerca a abrazarme.

Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, Teddy se pondrá bien, pero déjame decirte que también, tiene que, ver por ti, por la bebe que llevas dentro de ti, cuídate te amo –dice y me besas.

Espero que algún día me entiendas.

Te entiendo –dice.

Pasaron 15 largos día, me hicieron chequeos, ultrasonidos, para checar como estaba mi pequeña, y se encontraba bien, Teddy había salido 5 días antes y me moría por verlo a pesar que lo vi un día anterior, la mama de Christian lo estaba cuidando.

La doctora, entro a mi habitación, para dar mi alta, estaba muy feliz quería salir ya, me pidieron reposo en casa, Christian cambio todo muebles ropa todo tiro a la basura y compro de nuevo todo

Llegamos a casa, olía tan bien la señora Gail y la señora Alma me está esperando en la puerta, en un rato iban a Traer a Teddy, muero por tenerlo entre mis brazos, de nuevo.

Christian me cargo y me llevo hasta el cuarto y me acostó en la cama, me beso en los labios y bajo, me iba a traer algo de cenar,

Mami –dice Teddy desde abajo.

Cap….29

Me levante de la cama, y baje, Teddy al verme corrió hacia mis brazos.

Ten cuidado Teddy, mami esta enferma. –dice Christian

Me agache a abrazarlo, Teddy me abrazaba con mucho amor.

Te amo mami –me susurra al oído.

Yo también –mis lagrimas se asoman.

Vamos a la cama amor, debes descansar.

Ago. lo que me pide, y subimos llevo a Teddy a su cuarto, el al ver su cuarto lo ve extraño, Christian le compro todos sus juguete nuevo, el feliz corrió a observarlos.

¿te gustan? –pregunta Christian a Teddy, el asiente.

Papi, me gustan –dice Teddy.

Christian sonríe y lo observa.

Este es tu regalo –dice y me enseña un corazón con dos cerraduras –una llave la cargo yo y otra Teddy, el la trae de pulsera en la muñeca –me la coloco en el cuello.

Gracias –me acerque a darle un beso.

Al día siguen Christian se marcho a Trabajar, de tantos deberes que tenia, se me hizo tan corto el día, Christian llego, me llamo pero me vendo los ojos, luego me llevo asta la salida y me descubrió mis ojos, wow! Un camioneta me había regalado, están bonita una Ranking 2013, me encana lo beso y me besa…

25 de Mayo.

Ha pasado 1 mes de aquella intoxicación, me he recuperado, mi pansa crece cada día mas tengo 5 meses y medio, estoy muy feliz, Christian a empezado a comprar mucha ropita para ella, lo veo muy contento, Teddy está muy feliz, eso me hace más feliz.

Christian.

Abro mis ojos es de día, mi querida esposa, se ha levantado, me levanto y salgo de la recamara camino hacia, el cuarto de Teddy pero el ya no está en su cuarto, bajo, camino hacia la cocina, mi pequeño Teddy, está sentado en su silla y mi bella esposa, está preparando e desayuno, tenía que ir a trabajar, la maldita loca de Natalia, me ha estado marcando toda la mañana. Taylor y la señora Jones,

¿Por qué tan pensativo amor? –pregunta Ana.

No, solo que tengo muchísimo trabajo, prometo llegar temprano hoy.

Espero que cumplas –dice y me sonríe.

Papi –dice Teddy y extiende sus brazos.

Por cierto tus papa, acaban demarcarme, piensan llevarse a Teddy de paseo.

Ok, esta bien.

Me sirvió mi taza de café y mi desayuno, Hot Cakes, poco después de terminar, me duche, y me vestí rápido, me eche mi loción y baje, camine hacia la cocina donde esta Teddy y Ana y me despedí de ellos, y Salí corriendo, poco después llegue a la oficina, Andrea me ofreció un café y lo acepte, comencé a hacer mi trabajo, mire el reloj y eran las 3 de la tarde, Salí a comer algo rápido luego me metí a la oficina de nuevo, tenia demasiado trabajo, mire de nuevo el reloj y las 3:30 y tenia una junta muy importante, una junta.

Señor llegaron, los empresarios de Georgia, ¿los ago pasar ala oficina?

Si por favor y ofréceles algo de tomar.

Si señor.

Cap…30

Después de terminar la junta, estaba tan exhausto, que quería irme a mi casa si era muy temprano las 5:40, entre a mi oficina y cerré la puerta de tras de mi, luego comencé a terminar mis deberes, de revisar manuscritos, correos electrónicos.

Déjame entrar –oigo detrás de la puerta.

Señor ella…. –la interrumpo

Déjala, hablare con ella –dije, Andrea se marcha y nos deja solos.

Hola amo….-la interrumpí.

No soy tu amor y no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

Tengo que decirte algo. –dice Natalia.

No tienes que decirme nada, vete, no quiero verte de nuevo. Te pague una fuerte cantidad de dinero, para que te largaras de este país.

Pero mi amor…

¡Lárgate! –dije en tono duro.

Besame –dice

Que te pasa vete de aquí.

Ella me mira y da vueltas alrededor de mi escritorio pasa si mano por mi hombro.

Si no quieres, que le diga a tu esposa tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pido.

Mierda!.

Te di lo que querías, dinero, casa, que mas quieres –dije.

Sabes, desde hace 1 semana, que no te veo. –dice, me observa.

¿Qué quieres?

A ti, no me importa, el dinero, nada, solo tu. –añade.

Pero soy un hombre casado, amo a mi esposa, y no sé qué paso esa noche.

Tu lo sabes muy bien Christian.

No, no lo sé, porque…. –mis palabras, se cortan.

Se acerca besarme, sin darme cuenta, se abre la puerta, es ANA!

te puedo explicar-dije, me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia ella.

No tienes que explicarme nada Christian, ya todo lo vi. –dice enfadada.

Por favor escúchame.

¡No! Todo estaba claro por eso, llegabas tarde, te ivas tan temprano, te ibas de viaje, seguido, me has visto lacara de idiota.

No amor, es verdad, todo es verdad, te lo juro –me acerque a ella.

No me toques, me das asco –dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vete Natalia mi esposa y yo vamos a hablar.

Ok mi amor pero no olvides decirle que tendremos un hijo, Ups! Se me salió.

Mierda! No, perdí a mi familia.

No te preocupes por tus hijos estarán bien, no me busques, no me llames.

Ella se marcha, trato de detenerla, pero ella me lo niego, doy unos cuantos golpes al escritorio y tiro todas las cosas.

Son las 8:40 de la noche aun Ana, no llega, comienzo a preocuparme, le marco a mi madre, para que cuide a Teddy ella dice que si, y que hace aproximadamente, 1 hora se dio cuenta que tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de Ana, le explico a madre lo que ha sucedido, le llame entiende, mejor que nadie, poco después cuelgo, son las 9 de la noche, decido marcar a Welch, y a Sawyer, les pedí que vinieran, urgentemente.

Pocos minutos después ellos legaron, les pedí que contrataran patrullas, para encontrarla.

Grey tienes que esperar más –dice Welch

No quiero que la busque ya –dije en tono furioso.

Sawyer, saco su celular y marco al jefe de la policía, diciéndole que necesitamos sus servicios. Poco después, llego la policía, ellos se marcharon, welch, me pidió que me quedara por si llegara o marca.

Cap…31

Suena mi móvil, contesto rápidamente, es Sawyer.

Señor –se detiene

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto desesperado

Señor encontramos, a camioneta de su esposa, ardiendo en llamas, y hay un cuerpo calcinado.

Mi mundo, se derrumbo, me salieron lagrimas, por mis ojos, avente el teléfono, ¡Mi Ana no! Grite. Tirelas cosas que había sobre la mesa, era una equivocación…

CONTINUARA….

Epilogo…

Les llame a todos por qué sucedió, me negué, a que le hicieran, pruebas de ADN, era ella traía el anillo de bodas, sus, padres estaban desbastados, al igual que yo, el amor de mi vida, se había ido y me dejo solo, mi pequeña, jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, eso me entristece mas.

Después del velorio de Ana y su entierro, decidí irme a casa, trataba de dormir, pero no podía, Teddy, se recostó un lado mío, el se durmió y yo no podía…..

Quiero agradecerles, a todas aquellas, que lograron esperar una eternidad, para poder leer este Fan-Fic ¡Gracias!

No olvides seguirme en mis redes sociales.

Twitter - lokaporbomer

Facebook-  pages/Tu-ana-x-Asistente-de-Jack-Hyde-coordinador-Editorial-AIPS/565116233545379?fref=nf

Es mi firma ahí pueden enviarme cometarios, y opiniones ;)

Las amoo!

Coman frutas y Verduras ;) ok no .-.

65 Gracias espero que te guste (y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, dejo links par, que escuches la música dedicada para Ana y Christian te recomiendo escucharlas.


End file.
